Z-Soul
Z-Soul is a type of equipment item in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. They can be equipped by the Future Warrior to increase certain stats or produce certain effects in battle. They are also appear on Dragon Ball characters as part of their skillset. Only one Z-Soul can be equipped at a time. __TOC__ Overview Z-Souls are equipable items that can be equipped like much like clothing and accessories to grant a increase in certain stats and/or to grant certain bonuses in battle. The Z-Soul represents a particular phrase or words associated with a certain character or characters (such as Frieza's "My Power is 530,000", Vegeta's "I am the prince of all Saiyans!", Broly's "Kakaroooot!!", or Burter & Jeice "Purple Spiral Flash!"). Some Z-Souls require certain conditions to be met in order to activate such as being at a certain level of Health/Ki/Stamina, using a transformation or power up, or a certain amount of time elapse. Some grant temporary effects while others are permanent, while others cause status effects on opponents such as Paralysis or turning an opponent into Candy. Some allow the user to regenerate health or ki, while others nullify status conditions or even damage from specific moves. Some can even have negative effects on the opponent when equipped (such as reducing ki or stamina). Certain Z-Souls can also increase the power of a particular skill or activated when a specific skill is used in battle.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 Besides standard Z-Souls, there are special Master Z-Souls that can be obtained by training under various Masters. Most Master Z-Souls increase the power of said Master's skills or other effects. Each Master has 2 Master Z-Souls in addition to any standard Z-Souls. Most playable characters in Xenoverse possess a Z-Soul as part of their skillset (most of these Z-Soul can be obtained or purchased by the Future Warrior, though some are unobtainable or are DLC), while some character have skillsets that lack them entirely (Z-Souls are also optional equipment for the Future Warrior). There are even Z-Souls that represent characters (or forms) who do not actually appear in Xenoverse (like Bulma, Chi-Chi, Chiaotzu, King Kai, Supreme Kai, Kami, Guru, Nail, Dende, Android 16, Android 19, Dr. Gero, Semi-Perfect Cell, and Babidi). Z-Souls can be mixed with Material Items or other Z-Souls at the Mix Shop to create an entirely different or new Z-Soul. Some Z-Souls can only be obtained via this method. List of Z-Souls Time Patroller Z-Souls These Z-Souls can be purchased by the Future Warrior at the Item Shop in Toki Toki City's Industrial Sector and act as the Future Warrior's default Z-Souls. In addition to the Future Warrior, these are also used by Frieza's rank-&-file henchman (such as Appule & Raspberry) as part of their skillset: Future Warrior *"The fight starts now!" *"This is my true power!" *"I'm not done yet!" *"Why you little...!" *"Never give up!" *"Summon all your power!" Android Z-Souls A list of Z-Souls of the Red Ribbon Androids: Android 17 *"Now I'm fighting for real!" *"I'm not gonna be that easy!" Future Android 17 *"Getting beat up makes me cranky..." Super 17 *"Don't you see the strength difference here?" Android 18 *"I'm an android" *"Oh, well done!" *"You're not 17!" *"17 and I are twins!" *"I can't get serious here." Future Android 18 *"I'll use all my strength to kill you." Android 16 *"Set your rage free..." Android 19 *"Bwa ha ha! Got you!" Android 20/Dr. Gero *"You'll never beat an android." *"Bwa ha ha...Thanks for the energy." Bio-Android Z-Souls A list of Z-Souls used by Bio-Android characters: Imperfect Cell *"I'm your brother" Semi-Perfect Cell *"...If I can just reach my perfect form...!" Perfect Cell/Super Perfect Cell *"That's enough of a warmup" *"No more games..." *"Arrrgh! ...Kidding!" *"What a handy miscalculation..." *"Get mad and show your true power!" *"A power-based transformation..." Cell Jr. *"Over here!" Deity Z-Souls List of Z-Souls used by God of Destruction Beerus & his attendant Whis: God of Destruction Beerus *"Now... I'm FURIOUS!" *"Here comes payback!" *"This isn't a game, you know." *"Can you keep up?" *"Maybe I'll just destroy you..." *"Before creation...comes destruction..." Whis *"You mustn't do that!" Earthling/Human Z-Souls List of Z-Souls used by Earthling/Human characters: Bulma *"Don't Saiyans ever work?" Chi-Chi *"You don't understand girls!" Chiaotzu *"Tien, please don't die" Hercule *"Who will surpass me?!" *"That was just as fierce as I expected!" *"Eek! Waaaah! What'll I do?!" Krillin *"I'll show you the results of my training!!" *"Release your Ki!" *"Why is it always ME?!" Tien Shinhan *"Fine, I'll go first" *"I don't want to be a killer..." *"Haaaaaaaaaaaah!!" Videl/Great Saiyaman II *"I...I'm okay!" *"An ally of justice in Hercule City!" *"No way I'll give up..." *"Never give up!" Yamcha *"I'll finish up here" *"I'll show you something special!" *"Get lost before I send you flying." Fusion Z-Souls A list of Z-Souls used by Metamoran/Potara Fusion characters: Gotenks *"Yahooo! Fwee-fwee!" *"Now I'm REALLY mad!" *"Pan-paka-paaan!" *"Here I am! The Grim Reaper of Justice!" *"I'll beat you hollow!" *"Now you've made me mad!" Gogeta *"I'm the one who's gonna take you down!" *"I'll send you to Hell!" Vegito *"Here, have something good!" *"Get serious, would you?" *"Guess we should fuse into Vegito..." *"This is Super Vegito!!" Galactic Frieza Army Z-Souls A list of Z-Souls used by members of the Galactic Frieza Army: Frieza *"I'll never forgive you, scum!" *"As if I'd lose!" *"You're insanely annoying!" *"My power is 530,000." *"That offer's expired..." *"Let me show you my evolved self." Saibamen *"Kieeee!!" Appule/Monrel *"Why you little...!" Guprei *"Never give up!" Orlen *"The fight starts now!" Ramon *"Summon all your power!" Raspberry/Nabana *"This is my true power!" Roberry/Navel *"I'm not done yet!" Ginyu Force Z-Souls A list of Z-Souls used by members of the Ginyu Force: Guldo *"S-Stoooooop!!!!" Burter *"Burter is the fastest in the universe" Recoome *"Your life is mine!" Jeice *"We're the one and only Ginyu Force!" Burter & Jeice *"Purple Spiral Flash!" Captain Ginyu *"This could be fun" *"You won't get away with this!" *"Your body is mine!" *"Let me show you how it's done..." *"Aren't I nice?!" Galactic Patrol Z-Souls A list of Z-Souls used by the Galactic Patrolman: Jaco *"Enter the Super Elite!" *"Go! Go! Rocket! Rocket! Go!" *"Who are you calling a twerp?!" Hybrid Saiyan Z-Souls A list of Z-Souls used by Human/Saiyan Hybrid characters: Future Gohan *"You are... our last...hope!!" Future Trunks/Trunks (GT) *"It's curtains for you" *"Might as well..." *"Vanish forever!" *"I won't let you harm Father!" Gohan/Great Saiyaman *"Don't pick on my daddy!!" *"I will not lose! *"Gohan never forgives evil!" *"I'll never forgive you now..." *"Cut it out already! *"I'll take you down! *"This fight...is truly pointless..." *"I wanted to kill you with my own hands." *"Wow! Look at you! How cool!" *"You can't win. *"That's it! That's Ki!" *"I won't forgive you, scum! Goten *"No fair using your left hand!" *"Can I be just like you?" *"That looks fun!" Trunks (Kid) *"*Silence* Ignored..." *"Time to go Super Saiyan!" *"Wha-?! Wha?! Wha?!" Pan *"This is my best move!" *"Dumped agaaaain!" Kaio/Kaioshin Z-Souls A list of Z-Souls of Shin-jin characters: King Kai *"Double it, but go no higher!" Eastern Supreme Kai *"Let's just enjoy the game right now. Eastern Supreme Kai from 15 generations ago *"Transforming doesn't fix everything." Elder Kai *"Hmm Hmm Hmmm! Hm Hmmm! Hmmm!" *"Go beyond the limit! The limit, I say!" Majin Z-Souls A list of Z-Souls of Majin and Majin-related characters: Babidi *"Papparapah! Barrier!" Majin Buu *"I hate you... Don't bully Hercule." *"Okay! Turn into candy!" Super Buu *"Waaagh! Noooo, not that! Kid Buu *"Ugya-gya-gyaou!" Namekian Z-Souls A list of Z-Soul of Namekian characters: Dende *"Popporunga pupirittparo" Guru *"Let me awaken your power" Kami *"A god isn't what this world needs." Nail *"I must protect Grant Elder Guru!" Piccolo *"Don't underestimate Earth!!" *"I'll make you a fine demon!" *"I can't believe I shielded the brat..." Piccolo (fused w/ Nail) *"Feel the wrath of a Namekian!" Piccolo (fused w/ Kami) *"I'm neither Kami nor Piccolo now..." Saiyan Z-Souls A list of Z-Souls used by pure-blooded Saiyans characters: Bardock *"I will change the future!" *"You...are going down!" *"I'm only a Saiyan..." Goku/Goku (GT) *"I'll never forgive you!!" *"I'm a Saiyan, raised on Earth!" *"Citizens of the universe, lend me your energy!" *"I'm Super Saiyan Goku!" *"NOW I'm mad!!!!!" *"Dieeee!!!" *"Why yoooou!!" *"You won't get away with that!" *"Okay... Here's one from me!" *"The futon flew... and so can you!" *"I'm still not used to this change..." *"Quit enjoying the destruction!" *"That's 4 Saiyans at full power..." *"Dragon Fist Explosion!" *"I'm all psyched up now!" *"I hope you get reborn as someone good someday..." *"Whis, you're stepping on poo." Legendary Super Saiyan Broly *"Kakaroooot!" *"My Ki is building... Overflowing..." *"Pointless... Here, I'll end it all" *"You can be the first victim." Nappa *"All right, who's first?" Prince Vegeta *"I'm the strongest on Earth!!" *"Saiyans are a warrior race!!" *"I am... Super Vegeta!!" *"Welcome to the end of the line!" *"It's like a Super Saiyan bargain sale..." *"M-My Bulma...! How DARE you..." *"I can't... It's all over... *sob*..." *"I am the prince of all Saiyans!" *"I'll turn you and your planet into space dust!" *"I'm an Earthling with a Saiyan's pride!" *"!...I'm a super Elite...!!" *"Heh! What dirty fireworks." *"Maybe you're just plain stupid." Raditz *"Your power is 5? ...Scum." Shadow Dragon Z-Souls A list of Z-Soul used by the Shadow Dragons: Eis Shenron *"I'm doing fine." Nuova Shenron *"That's how I fight!" Omega Shenron *"This is the true form of the Shadow Dragon leader!" Time Breaker Z-Souls A list of Z-Souls used by the Time Breakers: Mira *"I feel it... A powerful energy!" Towa *"Revival of the Demon Realm is at hand" Z-Soul Description Errors/Mistakes Some of the Z-Souls in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse have mistakes or error in their in-game descriptions such as Z-Souls being attributed to the wrong character or mistakenly list the name of a skill they boost or effect. These errors are either due to mistakes made while localizing/translating the game from Japanese to English and/or poor translation. Some of these errors are minor and in some cases it is easy for players to realize the descriptions are wrong/mistaken. Here is a list of known Errors/Mistakes: Character naming Mistakes/Errors *The Future Trunks' Z-Soul "Might as well..." is mistakenly attributed to his counterpart Trunks (GT). It is easy to spot this mistake as "Might as well" appears as part of several of Future Trunks' skillsets including the ones tied to his Time Patrol outfit. *Both of Beerus' Master Z-Souls "Maybe I'll just destroy you..." and "Before creation...comes destruction..." use the name Bills even though they also feature the correct official english spelling of Beerus' name Beerus used by FUNimation. Given that both names are in the description itself, it is possible that they used the name Bills was an attempt to shorten Beerus' name so it would fit in the description boxes. Bills is a common alternate spelling/pronunciation of Beerus' name. This one is real easy to spot as it refers to him as both God of Destruction Beerus and God of Destruction Bills in both descriptions.'' Z-Soul Attributed to the wrong character *The in-game descriptions of two of the Z-Souls, Goku's "The futon flew... and so can you!" and Gohan's "I wanted to kill you with my own hands." are incorrectly identify the characters they are meant to represent. Goku's "The futon flew... and so can you!" (a reference to when Goku was forced to tell a joke to King Kai to receive training) is mistakenly referred as Gohan's Z-Soul. Gohan's"I wanted to kill you with my own hands." (a reference to Super Saiyan 2 Gohan's line to Cell during the Cell Games) is mistakenly listed as Goku's Z-Soul. This mistake/error is easy to spot as Gohan (Teen) has "I wanted to kill you with my own hands." in his second skillset, while Goku has "The futon flew... and son can you!" as part of several of his skillsets. *Eastern Supreme Kai's Z-Soul "Let's just enjoy the game right now." (from Supreme Kai's match with Piccolo at the World Martial Arts Tournament) is mistakenly listed as belonging to East Kai. This mistake may be due to mistakes in translation or an attempt to shorten his english name so it could fit into the Z-Soul description box. Destruction Bomb Ultimate Skill Error/Mistakes *The name Destruction Bomb appears in several descriptions of Z-Souls that effect (boost or activate when a specific skill is used) certain Ultimate Skills. There is actually no Destruction Bomb skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and it is either a error in translation or was the originally the english name of a skill in the game but was later changed. **The name Destruction Bomb appears in Beerus' Z-Soul "Here comes payback!" which boost and increases Beerus' stats when Sphere of Destruction is used. It is possible that Destruction Bomb was actually the name of Beerus' Sphere of Destruction Ultimate Skill early in development of the localization or that it is a simply a translation of the japanese name of Beerus' attack. **Super Saiyan Future Trunks' "Vanish forever" (a reference to his Heat Dome Attack on Future Cell that put an end to the Android threat of his timeline), Destruction Bomb is mistakenly appears. However the name Heat Dome also appears in the latter part of the description, making this mistake/error easy to spot. References Category:Items Category:Objects Category:Time Patrol